


Saved by an angel

by Darkestwinternight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Healing, Kid Fic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Gabriel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestwinternight/pseuds/Darkestwinternight
Summary: Cas hears shouting and then crying, upon finding the source he sees a man yelling at a very skinny omega





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel was walking through the park, It was a beautiful day to just sit and read a book while getting some fresh air at the same time.

Castiel had found a nice spot on a bench that was shady when he overheard a man shouting profanities and a younger voice crying and saying he was sorry.

He tried to find the source of the voice and got up and walked a bit towards the edge of the park where he spotted where it came from. It was an older man frowning and shouting at a young omega.

“What do you mean you are tired, You haven't made nearly enough to rest yet” The man yelled as he slapped the omega across the face.

That angered Castiel and before he knew it he was walking towards the two with his fists clenched.

As he got closer he noticed a thick metal collar around the omegas neck, The boy also had no shirt on and skinny as hell. His ribs were showing and wore dirty tatered pants.

“What do you want?” The man scowled at Castiel as he approched the two  
“I saw you two from the park, and noticed your omega.” Castiel said trying not to let his anger show.  
“You interested in my boy?” The man questioned him “ To knot him its $200 up front.   
“Sir, I was going to ask to buy him from you.” Castiel was already discusted with this guy and wanted to get this boy away from him.  
“He aint for sale” The man sneered.  
“ I will give you 20 grand for him” Castiel deadpanned.

The man laughed thinking Castiel was joking. “Seriously, You are willing to pay for my whore of a son?” “How do I know this isn't a trick, Do you even have that much money?”

“Sir, I will take you down to my bank myself and let you watch me withdraw the money”

The man shook Castiels hand. “Fine, Its a deal”

///

After withdrawing the money and watching the sad excuse for a father walk away laughing, Castiel walked the omega back to his car.

He opened the passanger door for him watched him get in safely then got in himself and drove home.  
“I'm Castiel” He said after the awkwardness of the silence got to him  
“Dean, Alpha” The omega didn't look up from his hands.  
“Please call me Cas, you don't have to call me Alpha” He patted the omega's knee

He didn't answer just kept his head down.

Castiel parked in the driveway to his house, and went to the passenger side to open the door for Dean.  
Dean followed behind Castiel as he unlocked the front door and welcomed the omega in to his new home.

“What would you like me to do first Alpha” Dean looked at Castiel for instructions  
“What do you mean?” Castiel asked  
“You bought me, Do you want me on the couch or on your bed?” Dean questioned.  
“No, No!” Castiel said wide eyed.  
“you don't want me?” Dean asked.  
“Dean, I want you feel at home here, Not feel like you have to service me” Castiel moved towards Dean and took off the collar around his neck.

Deans neck had bruises, old ones that were yellow and ones that were resent and redish purple.

“What am I supposed to do then?” Dean looked at Castiel  
“First take a shower, I am going to call a friend and get her to bring some clothes in your size” Castiel fought tears when looking at the omega.

Dean looked puzzled even more, but nodded.  
“Let me show you to your room” Castiel smiled.  
“My room?” Dean asked  
“Yeah” Castiel said climbing the stairs with Dean following.  
“Not with you?” Dean stopped in the hallway tears in his eyes like he did something wrong.

“Dean, I want to set one thing straight. I want you to get healthy, Build confidence in yourself and be your own person. And when you feel better we will talk then about mating ok, But I will not take advantage of a sick omega. Castiel opened up a guest bedroom and held the door open for Dean.  
“I am going to make dinner, Take all the time you need” Castiel shut the door behind him and left Dean to his thoughts.  
///

Dean stood there for a bit, Castiel was not a typical alpha. When he saw the man his breath was taken away at first glance, He smelled like Cherries and Honey and for the first time Dean wasn't upset that an Alpha was going to have him this time.

But then Castiel bought him from his father and took him home, He swore that he just was a typical knothead but he didn't force Dean to do anything. First thing he did was take off that nasty metal collar his dad made him wear when they were out, Then he told him he had his own room and that he was going to get clothes... His own clothes, His father hasn't bought him new clothes since he presented but now he has a new alpha. Sure he hasn't mated him yet but he hopes that soon he will, A mating mark means he belongs to Castiel and he wont be a whore anymore, and he could wear a nicer collar.

///

Castiel didn't mean to buy an omega today let alone a mate, but he couldn't just leave the poor boy there. He hopes that he can fatten the boy up and get his self esteem up so that he can see the personality of the omega in his true form.

His friend Charlie came over and dropped off four bags of male omega clothing for Dean. She wanted to meet him. The omega who got Cas to settle down but he didn't want to overwelm him today so she left with him promising next week.

Castiel opened Deans door and placed the bags in his room and headed back downstairs to continue making dinner.  
Dean was starving, He ate 3 burgers and it made Castiel very happy.

After they watched a movie that Castiel let Dean pick out, And halfway through fell asleep and Castiel picked him up and carried him back to his room and covered him with his blanket.

Castiel thought Dean was beautiful, His light brown hair and freckles that spread over his face was breathtaking. Dean smelled like Apples and lavender, Castiel had to quickly get out of the room reminding himself that Dean needed to heal first before anything could happen between the two.

That could take weeks or months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabe is younger than Cas in this story

Dean woke up in his bed, He stretched his whole body then smiled at how confortable his bed was. He cant even remember the last time he felt this relaxed, for the past two weeks he had been here he didn't ache or hurt when he got up.

He went into the bathroom, deciding to take a shower before heading to see where his alpha was.

Going downstairs he followed his nose to the smell of bacon and eggs to the kitchen where he saw a shirtless Castiel in shorts humming while cooked. 

Dean was staring intently he didn't notice Cas say good morning to him,

“Huh?” Dean said mouth open a bit.

Castiel chuckled and placed a plate down and told Dean to sit and eat.

“You know you are not a typical alpha right?” Dean said as he bit a piece of bacon.  
“I am aware Dean, My brother has told me many times that I don't fit the criteria of the typical alpha.” Castiel smiled at him taking a bite of his own bacon.  
“You have a brother?” Dean said finishing his piece.  
“I have two brothers. Gabriel he is an omega, He is your age and Micheal my half brother he is 31, who I don't see often because his veiws are....” Castiel paused looking at Dean.  
“Like my father?” Dean finished for Castiel  
“Yeah” Castiel frowned “Do you have siblings?”  
“I have a younger brother, Sammy.” Dean smiled at his memory “He presented as alpha this year at 14, Real smart too. I always swore to him that he was going to make something out of himself one day and he is going to”  
Dean frowned.  
“Whats wrong Dean?” Castiel took his hand.  
“I just hope that one day, I get to see him shine, He wants to be a lawyer. Help those less fortunate than him, hated the way dad treated me. Swore he would find me a way out someday” He chuckled.

Castiel cleared the table cleaning the dishes and putting them out to dry.   
“Hey Dean, Do you want to go shopping for some things for your room?” Castiel looked at the omega who sat down on the couch.  
“Like what?” Dean asked. He really didn't need anything, not that he was allowed stuff when he was younger they didn't have money.  
“Well, What about we go to the mall and window shop and see if you find anything you like.” Castiel sat down.  
“You don't have to waste money on me Cas” Dean frowned  
“I want to spoil you Dean, And it's not a waste if it makes you happy” Castiel hated that Dean had said it was a waste on him.

Dean smiled a wide smile then opened his mouth then shut it.  
“Yes, Dean?” Castiel raised an eyebrow  
“Um, don't I have to wear a collar or something saying I am yours?” Dean looked down at his hands.  
“Do you want to wear a collar?” Castiel said seriously.   
“Um, Unless you want to bite me.” Dean blushed as he looked back down.  
“Well Dean, You are still not well enough for a mating bite. But I can get you a collar when we go out”  
Castiel smiled.  
Dean frowned at the no mate marking rule yet but smiled at the belonging to Cas and wearing his collar.

///  
Castiel drove them to a small shop where alphas bought collars for their omegas and Dean was antsy as he entered with him.

“Ok, Dean I want you to pick out one that you like” Castiel said looking at him directly. “Just tell the teller what you want” He looked at the teller who just nodded at him.

Dean looked at the displays. There were so many choices, Lace, Leather, Silk and so on.

“Uh, Cas” Dean said nervously.  
“Yes, Dean?” Castiel walked over towards him.  
“What would you like to see me in?” Dean looked into Cas's blue eyes “Like color wise”  
“I would love to see you in light blue. And then maybe in Something green like your eyes” He said in a whisper in Dean's ear and Dean slicked a bit.  
“O-Ok” Dean gasped as he turned to the teller and pointed to a baby blue silk one and a forest green lace one.  
“Sir, would you like your name engraved on the collars?” the teller asked Castiel and Dean turned to him.  
“Yes I would. Please put 'Castiel Novak's' on Each one please and put them in a case each pleae”  
“Very good sir, It will take me about 20 minutes to do this” She turned and walked in the back.

///  
Dean was smiling like a kid in a candy store as Castiel was handed both boxes and he paid for them with his card. They left the store and when they got outside Castiel stopped.

He picked out the Baby blue silk collar and stood behind Dean and slipped it around his neck clasping it together. “You are beautiful” Castiel whispered in his ear. “Now people know you belong to me when they look at this” He said in a gruff voice hint with arousal.

“Alpha” Dean whispered out and turned to face Castiel and placed a kiss on his lips.  
“Not now Dean.” Castiel cleared his throat. “Soon though, And I will properly make you mine”

Dean whined he wanted Cas now.

They returned home from the mall an hour later with a few bags. Castiel had told him to put them in his room, Dean went upstairs but stopped short when he got halfway.

“No” Dean turned and faced the stairs and went back down them.  
“What, did you say something?” Castiel asked Dean when he turned the corner as he put some stuff away.  
“I said No” Dean frowned  
“No what?” Castiel questioned.  
“I want to sleep in the same room as you” Dean pouted “It's been two weeks Cas, You don't have to mark me. I want you and I know you want me”  
“Dean.” Castiel said in a stern voice “You want me due to your omega biology, I don't think your body is fully ready to take a knot right now”  
“Fuck that” Dean snapped at him “I have had the flu and had the shit kicked out of me several times by alphas and still took their knots all in the same day before” He growled out.

Cas sighed as he looked at Dean. “ Fine, looks like arguing with you is not an option is it”  
“Nope” Dean sassed and smiled.

“I need to make an appointment to get you on birth control Dean” Castiel turned around to grab his phone.  
“You don't want pups?” Dean said tilting his head.  
“I very much do, I would love to see you with my pups” Cas said then Dean interupted  
“Then No birth control alpha” Dean smirked.  
“Dean you are 18” Cas sighed again.  
“Stop sighing, I know how old I am” Dean frowned. “Besides I hate the side effects of birth control, I have not had a heat where I wasn't on them.”  
“When I asked for your personality I did not really expect a big one” Castiel laughed “A bossy omega is what I have”  
“Get used to it” Dean smirked again and kissed Castiel   
“I tend too” Castiel kissed back backing Dean into the counter, then breaking the kiss he picked him up and sat him on top of it kissing the side of his neck and down his collarbone.

Dean shivered as slick dripped out of him.

Castiel sniffed the air smelling the slick and started nipping at the base of Dean's silk collar.

Dean gasped as he felt Castiel harden against him and he moaned into Castiel's neck as he scented him. Castiel started undoing Dean's pants and Dean helped him by shimming out of them. Castiel then grabbed Dean's cock out of his underwear and started stroking it all the while still having his head in Dean's neck.

Dean's mouth was wide open when Castiel moved his hand up and down up the shaft and his thumb played with the slit. Dean didn't know how long he was going to hold on for.

“Alpha, Need you please. Not going to last...” Dean panted as Castiel sped up mouthing something into the omegas neck.  
“Cum, Dean” Castiel said moving his head and looking at Dean directly locking their gazes. Cas sped up and toyed some more with the head.  
“Fuck” Dean panted as he came hard and leaned forward against Castiel.

“Need to take care of you” Dean said once he found his voice  
“No need Dean.” Castiel said and smiled  
“What?” Dean frowned.  
“ You cumming made me cum. It was very pleasurable” Castiel said and Dean looked down seeing that Castiel had his other hand on his own Cock and Jerked himself off.  
“Sneaky Alpha” Dean said smiling.

The rest of the day was spent watching movies and talking about their peronal lives to get to know each other better. By the end of the day Dean was moved into Castiels room and soon was sound asleep when he hit the pillows. Castiel smiled at the sight of the sleeping omega and grabbed him and held him tight to his chest closing his eyes and falling asleep with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel woke up to the smell of apples every morning before he would go about his day, But today he had to go to work. He would open his eyes to see Dean still sleeping softly snoring, He then would kiss the top of his head before he got up to get dressed.

It was 6am and Dean always got up around 8. He frowned, He never left the omega alone in the house before and worried that Dean would freak out if he wasn't there when he woke.

“Dean?” He softly kissed the omega awake  
“Cas?” Dean said half asleep “What time is it?”

Castiel smiled “Just after 6am, But today I have to go into work and didn't want you to wake up later and worry that I wasn't here to greet you”  
“Oh, I forgot that you might have to work” Dean pouted and “Did you take off last two weeks or?”  
“I am the Boss, I can take whatever days off as I want” Castiel chuckled at the pouty lips Dean made “But I have to check on everything today.”  
“What do you do?” Dean asked yawning and stretching his arms out then climbing into the alpha's lap  
“ I work with Designs and graphics.” Castiel said as he held Dean  
“So computers?” Dean asked   
“Yes, my Dean.” Castiel kissed him “ My brother Gabriel works with me as well. I like to hire omegas as well as Alphas, maybe you can one day Dean?”  
“I don't know how to work a computer” Dean looked down “Dad said I didn't need to”  
“Its simple, I can have Charlie teach you the basics if you want?” Castiel smiled “She is the omega who brought you the clothes the first day remember?

Dean nodded. He never thought of having a job outside of what his dad told him what he was good at. But he never thought that an alpha would want to mate him either.

An alarm beeped and Dean jumped a bit startled. “Oh,” Castiel said and reached to shut if off. “Its 7am, I got to head out to the office. I will call you at lunch time Ok Dean?” Castiel got up and finished getting ready.

Dean waved bye to Cas as he drove out of the driveway and he sighed.

“I have never really been alone before” Dean said into the air “Feels weird”

He got out a bowl and spoon for cereal and poured some Frosted Flakes, He ate in silence.

The day was boring, He just ended up watching t.v till Castiel called for lunch to check up on him.

“Ugh, Its boring here Cassss” Dean whined into the phone.  
Castiel chuckled which made Dean huff out.  
“Seriously, I feel like you have been gone forever”  
“Its been 4 hours” Castiel said still chuckling “I will be home in 2 more”  
“Cas, I need you” He tried to seduce the alpha into coming home sooner by using a pitiful voice  
“Dean. Stop” Castiel said in almost whine “We both know your heat is not for another few days.  
besides we talked about no penetrative sex till then and you agreed” 

Dean huffed “Yeah, I remember that” Damn it, He only agreed to it because Castiel had only agreed to not put him on birth control and would mate him when his heat hit next if they waited. They had plenty of hand and blow jobs though.

“Dean I got to get back to work” Castiel said “I will see you in 2 hours, Love you”  
“Love you” Dean hung up the phone and sat back down on the couch.  
///

Castiel came home at 2pm to see Dean in the kitchen. He walked up behind the omega and put his arms around his waist and hugged him to his chest.  
“Missed you” Castiel whispered into his neck  
“Missed you too” Dean turned into Castiels chest

Dean was in the middle of making popcorn for a movie when Castiel surprised him with a hug. Dean really wanted more from the alpha when he got scented and Castiel had nipped at the Green lace collar he was wearing today but Castiel had said no and was firm on that no.

They watched movies and talked more about their pasts.

“My parents?” Castiel looked surprised at Dean when he was asked that question  
“Yeah, What are they like?” Dean really wanted to know just in case they show up here.  
“Well, My father was an omega and my mom was an alpha.” Castiel started “ Naiomi is her name, I call her that because well she acts like a typical alpha. Treats everyone less than herself, even if they are alphas themselves. If they don't share her veiws like her, she treats you different.”  
“You?” Dean said  
“Yeah, she knew right away I was not like her and she hated it.” Castiel shook his head in disbelief “She tried everything in her book to convince me that alphas were betters.” He laughed.   
“It failed” Dean laughed at that  
“Yeah it did” Cas added in.  
“Your dad?” Dean continued.  
“Chuck, He is an omega as I said. My Mother only mated him because of an arranged mating their parents set up. He lives with Gabriel because my mother refused to take care of him after he didn't want any more pups. And Micheal is from an affair she had with another alpha years before I was born. Dad was forced to raise another man's pup”  
“I was going to ask about him” Dean took Castiels hand  
“Yeah, the bastard didn't want my mother and she didn't want to get rid of the pup so she forced my dad who didn't have a choice in the matter” He got angry “And Micheal is just like her in every way. I hope that you never have to meet them. I rarely see them so I don't think you will.”

///

The next few days went by fast and easy. 

Dean got into routine with Castiels work schedule and would see him off and see him home and they would watch movies or play games usually end up making out midway.

Dean went into heat in the afternoon on Wendsday.

“Cas, I..I am in heat” Dean panted out.  
“Be there in 20 minutes Dean, get in the bedroom and relax ok” Cas growled out

Dean hung up the phone and climbed up the stairs and relaxed on the bed undressing. He was overheated and hurt to move he closed his eyes at some point and stroked himself, He heard the door open but could not open his eyes.

Castiel's arousal was what got Dean to open his eyes and a whine escaped his mouth.  
“Alpha” He said as he came all over his hand.  
“Dean, Fuck” Castiel growled low and soon was hovering over Dean.

Soon Dean felt Castiels hands all over him two fingers entering him and he moaned as the other hand played with his nipples.

“Cassss” Dean pushed down on the fingers inside of him and Cas inserted a third   
“Dean, you are so wet for me already.” He growled out kissing the omega wildly before lowering his lips to Deans neck and licking and sucking on where the mark would go.

“Fuck me, Alpha please.” Dean whimpered as he felt Castiel suck down his collarbone.  
“Is that what you want me to do, Dean?” Cas smirked as he continued kissing and nipping.  
“Yes!” Dean screamed out as he came from Castiels fingers brushed his prostate.  
“As you wish” Castiel stopped and lined his cock up to Dean's hole and shoved himself in all at once.  
“Shit, Fuck” Dean panted out as Castiel started thrusting into him.

Cas was making grunting noises as he pushed into Dean faster he wanted Dean to cum again before he did and started stroking his cock.

“Cum my omega” Cas growled out as he hit Dean's prostate again making Dean cum hard.

Castiel felt his knot grow and shift into place as he came hard into the omega tying them together he sucked at the base of the omegas neck and bit down hard, claiming Dean as his mate.

Dean smiled blisfully as Castiel licked away the blood on his neck. He yawned and Castiel pulled the blanket over them while they waited out his knot. Castiel smiled knowing everyone now saw that Dean was his mate, not with him but also he was going to have his pups.

It would be a few hours before Dean would need him again.

///

Dean would have his heat for 6 days before Castiel returned to work and it was another two weeks before Dean found out that he was pregnant.

Castiel was at work when Dean called him and yelled into the phone crying.  
“Dean, Whats wrong?” Castiel said frantic  
“I am pregnant!” Dean sobbed out “These are happy tears”  
“Oh, God Dean!” Castiel frowned as he turned to Charlie who gave him 'whats wrong look '   
“What?” Dean said sniffling  
“I thought you were hurt” Castiel relaxed a bit “ It's fine. I just startled Charlie thats all”  
“Oh, You can tell her if you want” Dean said guiltily. “You can invite her over for dinner, I am making Chicken”  
“Ok, Dean. I'll tell her. Ok.. I love you too Bye” Castiel sighed and sat down  
“Whats up boss” Charlie walked over towards him.  
“Dean's pregnant, He just called and was sobbing on the phone that he was happy. I mistook it for him being hurt.” Charlie laughed and hit him in the shoulder “You are invited to dinner tonight as an apology for scaring you today” Castiel chuckled at that.

“Can't say no to a free meal” Charlie said going back to her computer still chuckling.

///

Dinner was a fun for Dean, Charlie talked of how she met Castiel.

“We were in college, it was our second year and he bumped into me at a party.” Dean listened as she made gestures with her hands “Literally bumped into me, spilling my drink all over my dress. He tried to help me clean it up and only made it stain worse.”

“I was being polite” He huffed  
“anyway, we were talking about how were really don't do college parties and we both were dragged by friends. Turns out both our friends ended up going home together and leaving us, sooo we ended up walking back to the dorms and talking about our majors.”  
“Your friends ended up sleeping together?” Dean looked at both of them.  
“Yeah, We wanted to start our own buisnesses when we got out of college, but since I am an omega...” she frowned.

Dean knew. Omegas had it hard when it came to owning anything buisnesses related. If it is anything that doesn't involve children in some way no one will take you seriously.

“I found Castiel a few years later with a small company of his own. And the rest is history” She smiled  
“Yeah, if I didn't have Charlie” Castiel put an arm around her “I would not be the man I am today, with the business I have”

Dean smiled at both of them. He was really proud of what he was brought into, still his mind went to Sam and what his dreams of being a lawyer will bring.

/// Backtracking a month earlier (at Johns house or where Sam is)

“Dad, Where is Dean?” Sam asked in a scared voice.

He saw his dad stagger in the house, He did that every day but this time Dean did not come home with him.

“He is not our problem anymore” John slurred his words. He was clearly drunk again.  
“What, Dad where is my brother?” Sam started to tear up.  
“Some fool of an alpha took him off my hands” He hiccuped “Paid handsomly for him too”  
“How much did you sell your son for” Sam said angerly  
“Don't use that tone with me boy” John said growling “He is not my son, My son would not have presented as a worthless omega”

Sam ran into his room tears staining his cheeks. Dean was sold by John, He had no way of telling where he was now. “Fuck!” Sam shouted at the top of his lungs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get Sam's PoV a bit

Dean woke up with a sick feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. He turned to face Castiel but his side of the bed was empty again.

Dean sighed when he looked at the clock and it read 9am, Great he slept in again. It had been like this for the last 2 months and he hated not being up in the morning to kiss his alpha goodbye in the morning.

He got up and automatically ran straight into the bathroom (he was heading there anyway) and threw up. He just sat there for a bit not moving since he felt any type of movement will trigger him to just throw up again. His feet were numb when he got up and went back to bed it was almost noon, Castiel would be coming home for lunch soon as he did since Dean got pregnant.

“Dean?” Castiel shouted from downstairs  
“Still in bed,Cas” Dean said voice weak from throwing up.  
“Still sleepy?” Castiel smiled and sat down on the bed setting a bag down.  
“No, I threw up this morning and could not move for awhile” Dean frowned “What's in the bag?”  
“Uh, Charlie baked you some pie yesterday.” Castiel said rubbing Dean's stomach. There was no bump yet but he loved Dean's stomach and touched it when he got the chance to.  
“Gimme” Dean reached over Castiel who held him back from falling off the bed.

Dean got the bag and got some cherry pie out and took a bite moaning into the mouthful.  
“Dean,” Castiel said in a low voice that Dean didn't hear because he was focused on pie.

Alpha arousal was in the air by the time Dean finished the piece and was laid on his back  
“Cas!” Dean gasped as he was laid down forcefully.  
“You can't just moan like that and just sit here” Castiel growled before kissing Dean and licking some crumbs off his mouth.  
“work?” Dean panted when Castiel lifted off of him.  
“I can work later, I am the boss remember” Castiel smirked and went to take off the omegas sleep pants

////  
Sam was livid at his father, how can he just act like everything was ok with them.

“Do you even know the alpha's name at least” Sam seethed “or if he even lives in this state?”  
“Sam, No I don't!” John clutched his head “Or at least if he told me I don't remember or care to remember. Besides with him gone we can focus on your education now. With the money I got for him it should get you started.” He looked into Sams eyes. “Forget him Sam. You are an Alpha, a smart one, Do you know what would of happened if he was to stick around?

Sam didn't think about the future much, all he knew was from his brother. His brother started to whore himself out to help his brother through school, Sending him to school wasn't cheap but when John found out he took it a step further and started making him do it to also fund his addictions. Sam remembers when he started, He was 10 and Dean came in through a window and limping.

“Don't tell Dad about this ok, Sammy?” Dean held out two one hundred dollar bills and handed them to Sam to hide.  
“Where..” Sam was going to ask but was interupted by Dean turning the water on an whimpering a bit.

“Don't worry Sammy, I will always take Care of you.” Those words haunt Sam. He was an alpha who could not protect his omega brother. 

Dad found out what Dean was doing a year later and beat him for lying to him. And then hit him for keeping the secret from the alpha of the house. Sam was forced to give the money he was hiding to his father and was told it was going in the safty deposit box in the kitchen.

Dean on the other hand was not let off the hook, He was forcefully made to continue what he was doing, Even when he didn't feel good. His heats were the worst, He would be rented to alphas for it and get one grand in return, Sam would pick him up sometimes and see his brother exhausted and passed out on the sidewalk near the home.

Alphas were cruel beings and he knew that, He hopes that Dean is ok and made a promise that once he turns legal he will find Dean.

///

Dean was 16 weeks along and starting a slight baby bump, Today was their offical first checkup and Dean was nervous.

Waiting for his name to be called and laying down and having someone look up your hole besides your mate were the worst thing for Dean.

“Hey everyone, I am meg and I will be assisting you today and probably when you give birth too” She put on some gloves.  
“Dean are you ok?” Castiel looked at Dean who looked back at him.  
“Yeah, just nervous about seeing the pup” Dean lied. He had a dream about Sam last night and he wanted to tell Cas about it, But didn't know how to bring it up.  
“Ok, so this is going to be the intrusive part.” Meg said smiling “Going to look first at your insides”

She grabbed a dildo looking item which made Dean laugh a bit. “I know, It looks like a dildo. You are not the first one to notice it” She rolled her eyes as she pushed the thing in.

“Ok.. Everything looks good inside” She said looking at the screen before taking the wand out of him.  
“Now onto the first ultrasound.” She clapped her hands together.

“Cold gel at first” She warned.

It was cold but warmed up as she moved the stick around to see the pup better.  
“Hmm... I see two pups” Meg smiled  
“Gender?” Castiel teared up  
“Not yet I am afraid. Going to be a few more weeks till we get a clear pic” meg chirped

They both thanked her and once they got into the car Dean cried into Castiels chest.  
“We are having twins Cas” He laughed as he kissed the alpha  
“Yes we are Dean, thank you for blessing me with them” Castiel smiled as he returned the kiss.

///

“Cas are we expecting anyone today?” Dean asked as he pointed to the driveway.  
“Oh, shit no, no” Castiel said under his breath.  
“Cas. You're scaring me” Dean frowned  
“How did she find out!” Castiel banged his fist on the steering wheel.  
“Who?” Dean looked out the window at the car and a woman waved at them.

The woman was well groomed. She had her brown hair in a tight bun and wore a grey pant suit with white heels. Blue eyes met Deans as they parked and then looked at Castiel who frowned when he saw her.  
“What are you doing at my house Mother?” He said biterly  
“What am I not allowed to see my son or my son in law carrying my future grand pup.” She scoffed.  
“Mother?” Dean said as he looked at her. “You are Naomi?” Dean whispered as he went closer to Castiel.  
“Yes I am, so you have told this omega about me” She looked at Castiel  
“Only because he asked about my parents, and his name is Dean not omega.” Castiel stared at her.  
“Oh Castiel, always too caring about the weak. Hopefully your alpha offspring dont share the same trait” She sighed.  
“I would love them if they were Omega, I actually hope they are” Castiel took a step towards him mother.  
“Nonsense, every alpha wants alpha children. Ask the omega himself, He wants strong alpha children?” She looked at Dean who was still hiding behind Castiel.  
“Um, I don't really care. As long as they are healthy” He stood up to her.

“You have your answer, Now leave my property before I call the police” Castiel warned.  
“For what reason” She barked “I haven' done anything”  
“Exactly for the past 5 years you haven't done anything. For me, your mate or your other son” he motioned for Dean to get in the house.  
“I told you that Gabe was going through a hard time learning at school, you told me that omegas don't need school and he was on his own. Dad wanted you to come back, you said that he gets what he gets for not wanting more pups, And I...When I started my business the only time you contacted me was to tell me to not hire Gabriel or my father and they would bring the company down.” He laughed a bit “They are actually making the busisness thrive with marketing”

Dean looked out the window and at Castiel 

“Micheal is just as bad as you, do you know that?” Naomi looked at him with a glare.  
“What do you mean I had lunch with him and his wife yesterday”

Castiel sighed, He beats her when she gets on his nerves from what I heard from Dad. He still talks to him don't know why he does though, Not like he's Micheals father.” Castiel sighed again “I need to go inside, feed my pregnant omega and take a nap. Goodbye” Castiel went inside and shut the door.

“Cas?” Dean hugged him from behind  
“Yes, my sweet Dean” Cas scented him and calmed down.  
“Its ok, she wont bother us” Dean tilted his neck back so Cas could scent him better.

///

The 6th month check up and Dean was unconfortable. He had to pee twice as much as before and craved weird things, Today was cheese and Peanut butter sandwiches with pickles in them.  
And he had to bring one along with him in the waiting room because he was hungry and no one came between him and food, He swore he almost bit Charlie once because she told him it was unhealthy and tried to take it away from him.

They found out they were having a girl and a boy.

Charlie called Dean later that night to tell him that she was going to take him baby cloth shopping while Castiel and Gabe went to pick up baby furniture. Dean had met Gabe once and Dean already hated him. He had made a joke about Dean being the size of a house and made him cry. Castiel made Gabe apologize for it and he threw a pillow at him telling him to shove it up his ass.

///  
“Dean come look at this little girl onesie!” Charlie grabbed his arm and pulled it

It was cute, it was green and it had a blue bird on it. Dean picked it up and it was soft to the touch.

“Dean they have little rock and roll ones too” Charlie squeeled.

Ok charlie was really excited about this more than he was, he told her to pick out what she wanted and that he need to go sit down and rest just outside the store.

 

Dean was sitting looking down and rubbing his bump when he saw something that caught his eye,  
No, not something someone.

Dean got up and to the best he could started walking towards the someone. It was!

“Sammy!” Dean Cried out  
“Huh? Sam and a few other turned to face him “Dean!” Sam grabbed him into a tight hug  
“I thought Dad sold you to someone far away” Sam teared up and then looked down. “Dean, your...”  
“Yeah, My alpha and I are expecting twins in four months,” Dean smiled  
“Dad said you were probably Dead” Sam frowned.  
“Nah, Cas. Thats the name of the alpha who bought me from him. He saved me” Dean rubbed his baby bump. “I call him my guardian angel all the time” He teared up.  
“So Dad didn't sell you to some loon” Sam asked.  
“I thought he did at first” Dean thought back to day 1. “Thought he was going to knot me on the first day and then sell me off himself, I mean the guy paid Dad 20 grand”

Sam spit out his soda “20 grand”

“Dad didn't tell you did he, Figures he would keep it all to himself.” Dean rolled his eyes  
“Take the money Sammy please” Dean pleaded “That money was to go to you in the first place so you can start your law degree, Come and find me after ok, I will ask Cas to let you stay with us till you can leave for law school.”

“Dean” Sam started.  
“NO! You got to Sammy, Dad isn't Smart as you. If you don't do this you will never leave and dream big” Dean shook Sam hard.

“Dean?” Charlies voice sounded.  
“Here is my cell Sam” Dean wrote down on a piece of paper  
“see ya soon” Dean waved goodbye to his brother before catching up to a redhead.

“Seeya, Dean” Sam said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Sabriel is at the end.

Sam was still shaken up on seeing Dean, He was mated and pregnant. He was healthy and smiled when he talked about this alpha, Sam hasn't seen that smile in years and it made his chest ache.

Sam walked into the house. John wasn't home as usual, probably getting drunk again and Sam huffed out a sigh. If he was going to do this he needed to do this now before Dad came home.

Walking to the kitchen he eyed the box that held the money on the top of the fridge John had said it was to keep Dean from getting to it. He grabbed a chair since it was on top of the fridge and just out of reach for him, He was sweating because John could come in any minute and catch him. Opening the box he saw the hundred dollar bills banded together by rubber bands and quickly pocketed it.

Running to his room he got the dufflebag from under the bed and stuffed all the clothes he could fit into it along with some personal items he knew Dean would want, Like a picture of them together with their mom. He closed the bag and headed outside, There was no turning back now.

///

Castiel listened as Dean spoke about seeing his brother and that he wanted Sam to move into the house till he was old enough to go to college.

“Dad promised me when I was whoring that all the money would go to Sam's education” Dean frowned  
“He didn't even tell Sam who had me. He told Sam I was most likely Dead now”  
“Dean” Cas teared up at the thought of what if the role was reversed and it was him and Gabe. “Of course if he calls he is welcome here, He is family. But I can't stop John from taking him back you know. I am not his father or his alpha since he is under age.”  
“I understand, I don't think Sammy would tell him he was leaving” Dean thought about it “He has wanted to take me away from that hell for awhile, Don't think he would chance dad finding me through him”

///

Sam got to a pay phone afraid his dad would track his phone when he would see him gone and called Dean's cell.

“Hello?” Dean answered  
“Dean” Sam breathed out. “I am calling on a pay phone. Didn't want dad to track my phone just in case.  
“Smart” Dean chuckled. “ok, Ive talked to Cas he is on board. Here is the address” Dean gave the address to Sam.

///

“He is on his way” Dean waddled into the kitchen  
“What are you doing?” Cas questioned as he followed Dean  
“He might be hungry when he gets here.” Dean said as he entered the kitchen  
“I am going to start dinner soon Dean. Hold off on snacks” Cas stopped him “Sit down and relax or maybe set up a room for him?”  
“Good idea, Cas. I knew there was a reason you were around” Dean laughed.  
Dean was pulled into a kiss before heading upstairs.  
Sam walked up to the house and looked around. He smelt Dean around the area so he was at the right address.

Castiel opened the door, “You must be Sam Winchester” He smiled as he held out his hand  
“Uh, yeah.” Sam shook his hand “You must be Castiel”

Castiel gave the motion for Sam to come in.

“Dean is upstairs setting up a room for you. He wants you to be comfortable” Castiel smiled a half smile. It was awkward but it was warm and friendly, “I am starting dinner right now, I will call you both down when its done” 

Sam went upstairs.

Dean was humming as he set up a room when Sam walked in. He smelt Sam and hugged him when he Saw him. “Sammy welcome to your temp home” He chuckled.

“I forgot to ask you, How are you feeling Dean?” Sam looked at his stomach.  
“Oh, they are kicking today. When I got home they were fussy as they started kicking my bladder and I had to pee like a race horse” He laughed.  
“They?” Sam smiled  
“A boy and A girl” A wide grin across Deans face appeared.

“Dad doesn't know you are here does he?” Dean changed the subject.  
“No, Told him I was leaving for good in a note but not where” Sam stated “Going to start my GED maybe get done with schooling early. He will look at the school first” Sam looked at Dean who sat down. “I want to be here when the twins are born, But then the year after go to college to start law.”

Sam had a good plan. “Were you planning that anyway?” Dean raised an eyebrow “Seems like a real solid plan to just to come out of thin air.”  
“Yeah, Started thinking last year about it, when you had your last heat and that last alpha...”  
“Yeah, I remember” Dean sighed

That was an intense heat, Dad rented him out as per usual and the alpha had picked him up at the park. For the whole week it was spent taking his knot or tied up and beaten. When dad picked him up he was scolded for not being able to walk to the car and had to be carried The alpha broke his leg in two places and was willing to pay John an extra $500 in damage fees.

“Thanks Sammy” Dean said as he hugged him tears staining the shirt Sam was wearing.  
“I didn't do anything” Sam teared up as well.  
“But you thought about it and wanted to, thats all that matters” Dean sniffed and smiled.

Castiel called the boys down to dinner, Spagetti and meatballs with garlic bread.

Charlie called in the middle of dinner aggrivating Castiel,

“Hey Cas, What?” She said as she heard his huff reply as he answered the phone.  
“We were eating, Charlie.” Castiel grated out.  
“Well I will be quick then.” She laughed “Gabe, Chuck and I had been talking for the past few weeks and we want to throw Dean a baby shower sometime in the next two weeks”

“I will need to ask him.” Castiel quipped as he looked at Dean and Sam talking as they ate.  
“Sure, thing is we already have it planned” She said in a low voice  
“Charlie!” Castiel growled out making both boys look at him.

“Cas?” Dean asked getting up  
“Ooh, is that Dean, let me talk to him” Charlie piped up.

Castiel handed the phone to Dean who took the phone.  
“Charlie, What are you doing to Cas?” He frowned.  
“Nothing, I swear!” She raised her voice “I just told him that the family omegas had planned a baby shower for you”  
“Charlie!” Dean gasped out.  
“See, it sounds bad when you say my name like that but come on. You being the center of attention while you get presents for your twins? Whats not to like about that? Charlie said in a defensive tone.  
“Ok, When.” Dean gave in.  
“Next week, Don't worry Dean I, Gabe and Chuck have everything taken care of.” She hung up the phone.

Chuck is coming. He has yet met Chuck, The omega liked to stay busy with work and Castiel said he rarely came out of the house since Niomi left him.

“Guess I am having a baby shower” Dean laughed a bit

///

The day of the baby shower approched. It was January 24. Dean was a bit sad today he was always sad on his birthday but never told Castiel it was and had hid his feelings about it since his had forbid him from ever having a party.

He had to wait upstairs till he was called by everyone. Didn't understand why because he already knew what was happening. Castiel came to get him and led him downstairs where pink and blue streamers along with blue lights with green ones were mismatched along side.

“Oh wow” Dean wide eyed them in awe  
“Yeah, We also did this for your birthday too” Sam said as Castiel came up to kiss him.  
“But I didn't tell anyone” Dean looked surprised.  
“I guessed you didn't” Sam laughed.  
“Sam told us. And at last minute had everyone get you something extra” Castiel wrapped his hands around the omegas stomach tracing lines over his belly button.

Dean was in tears, He hasn't celebrated a birthday or gotten anything since he presented.

Dean was instucted to sit down where a crown was placed on his head. He laughed as it was handmade by Cas

He saw Chuck sitting next to Gabe. The omega's eyes looked tired and he had stubble that looked like he forgot to shave for the past week. Sticking up in all directions brown hair, Dean giggled as he thought he is just like Cas but in omega version.

Dean was to open his presents first as told by Charlie.

“Bossy” Dean grumbled and she smiled a smug look as she handed him his first one and opened it she got him limited editon Star wars collectable action figures

He got A satin collar with a Green and Blue swirled Gemstones from Cas. He had eyed that one the last time they were out and thought Cas would love it on him.

Sam had got him a CD of Metallica's greatest hits. Gabe gave him a new laptop with a Call of Duty. Chuck was last and he got up and walked over towards Dean and smiled, “Happy Birthday son” And handed him a watch. Castiel and Gabe gasped as they saw what Dean had got.

“Thank you Dad.” Castiel teared up “Can you please explain to Dean what this watch sybolizes.”  
“Oh,right. Yes” Chuck went back to his seat.

“That watch was passed down from son to son through the generations of Shurly men. It usually is given to the omega of the family, I was going to give it to Gabriel when he decided to settle down but I think you needed it more. If you look at the front of watch you can see two people on it one bending down on one knee and looking up at the other one.” Dean looked at the watch and traced the figures with his finger. “ My father gave me that watch and told me that an Alpha was bending down to look at his omega to thank him for giving him the world.” He teared up then got up to go to Dean.

“Dean your father didn't treat you like you were a person but more of an object to sell off. You had an unfair upbringing at the hands of alphas but you let one into your heart anyway. You gave my son the world” Chuck looked to his son who was crying silently and nodding along.

“Chuck, I” Dean was intrupted by a loud knock on the door

Castiel looking at Dean who paused his thanks shrugged. Castiel went to open the door.

“M...Micheal?” Castiel blinked in surprise.  
“Hey little brother, Mother had told me you had mated and your omega is expecting” He said with a smartness to his tone.  
“I don't know why Niaomi told you” Castiel balled his fists “But you are not welcome in this house”  
“Why not?” Micheal said bitterly “I brought the omega a gift and everything, and so did Hael”

Hael came out from behind Micheal and waved shyly. She had a bruise on her cheek probably given to her yesterday.

“This is why” He pointed at Haels cheek “You hit your mate, and you expect you to let you around mine, especially when he is pregnant?”  
“Sometimes omegas need to learn their place, Mother has taught us that Castiel” He scoffs  
“She isn't allowed here either. Not even when the kids are born, trying to teach them horrible things like who is better than who” Castiel spat. He closed the door on Micheal then peered out the window to make sure that they were leaving.

They stayed in the drive way for a bit. Micheal fumming at the door then yelled for Hael to get back into the car and sped off.

“Sorry about that” Castiel sat down looking at Dean.

///

Dean was about ready to pop as he approched is 9 months. He was putting the clothes away that they had gotten from the baby shower, He was putting a bee onsie away when a sharp pain shooted through his back. 

“Sam?” Dean called as he waddled to the alpha's room

Dean felt his water break as he entered Sam's room.  
“Shit Dean!” Sam freaked out.

“Call Cas please” Dean said as he waddled to his and Castiels room to grab his bags.

Castiel raced home where Dean and Sam were waiting for him outside and got into the car.

///

12 hours later the twins were born into the world.

They named the boy Dimitri and the girl Emma, Novak 

 

Dean got to go home the next day with the twins and he spent the whole day in bed with them with the occational greetings from Charlie. Then Chuck and Gabe came over together.

///

two months passed when Dean would take a shower and grab a bite to eat without pup holding onto him, Gabe hung around more often and he wondered why.

Chuck was watching the twins while Dean went downstairs to grab something to eat when he found out the reason. He and Sam were making out in the kitchen.

Dean cleared his throat. “Sammy, your 15 you realize that”

“Calm down Dean-o” Gabe snorted “We are not having sex...Yet”

Sam reddened at the yet part.

“You need to wait till a year” Dean scolded Sam 

“And you are still going to college!” He yelled over his shoulder as he left.

Both Sam and Gabe laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is now 19 years old.  
> Gabe is 22 years.
> 
> Dean is 23  
> Cas is 30
> 
> Redone Chapter on 8/8/2018  
> fixed some mistakes, made sure it wasn't so rushed.

Dean got up for the 3rd time this morning he walked back and forth getting the pups to sleep but could not sleep himself. He would pace the bedroom when he got back from the nursery, Sam would be leaving for College in a few weeks. He finished his GED faster than Dean wanted him to and since he was only 16 years old a lot of schools wanted him.

The twins were only 6 months old and one of their uncles were leaving already.

Castiel woke up smelling Dean in distress when he looked at the clock. It was 2am on Thursday and Castiel took the weeks off to spend time with the kids and family till Sam left he seemed fine after that but something else was bothering him.

“Dean.” Castiel hummed his name into his neck and started sucking a hickey.  
“Cas” Dean moaned low in a growl “What are you doing up” He closed his eyes as Castiel licked the mate mark.  
“You are thinking too hard, can't sleep with all the thoughts” He murmured as his hands moved under Deans shirt.  
“Gonna take my mind off of things then?” Dean felt Castiel kneed his breast and whimpered   
“Dean, since you birthed my pups.” He took of Deans shirt to expose Dean's Milk full breasts “I can't stop...” He put his mouth over a nipple and sucked hard “doing that” He finished saying as he popped off of Deans nipple, Milk dripping down his chin.  
“Kinky Alpha” Dean kissed and licked away at Castiels mouth getting the spilled milk.

“What?” Castiel said as he lifted off Dean.  
“Don't you want inside me?” Dean asked blushing.

Castiel leapt back onto the bed and tore the rest of the clothes of of himself an the omega beneath him.  
“Was waiting for you to be ready” Castiel started kissing down Dean's sides before taking Dean's cock and putting the whole thing in his mouth down to his balls.

“Cas!” Dean whined out as Castiel sucked him, licking up and down the shaft as he did tongue lapping at the head teasing the slit.  
“Feel good Cas” Dean panted as Castiel started playing with Dean's balls. “Gonna” He came without finishing his words and Castiel swallowed every drop he was given.  
“Fuck me Cas. Please” Dean turned himself over onto his stomach 

Lining himself up he pushed himself in and thrusted hard. Dean needed this more than he did right now and he wanted the omega to have what he wanted.

///

Dean saw the airport within eyesight, Today they were dropping Sam off and he was going to start at Stanford.

“How long will you be gone Samsquatch?” Gabe whined.   
“About 3 years to complete my degree and probably another year to get the firm started on Omega welfare,But I might be able to do that part here.” Sam kissed Gabe  
“Um, I got you something.” He got out a small black box.  
“You're proposing to me?” Sam laughed.  
“No sam, Its a promise ring. It has your name on mine and my name on yours.” He looked down and teared up “3 years is stupid for an alpha to wait for an omega. But I hope you wont forget what we promised each other last night.”  
“Never” Sam smiled

Dean hugged his brother goodbye for now, “Come back we will be here. Dimitri and Emma they need you to teach them.”

“Goodbye, Bitch”  
“Jerk” 

/// 

“Where is he!”

Dean and Castiel heard angry shouts from their house.  
“I..I don't know who” Chuck was cowering in a corner.  
“Dad!” Dean yelled “Back away from him now!  
“I don't have the time to Deal with you, Where is he” John came near Dean  
“Stop right there!” Castiel said in an alpha tone. “You take one more step towards my mate, I will remove you by force and have them call the police”

John laughed as he stood there. “Ok then. I will calmly ask you then. Where is my son Sam Winchester?”  
“Why do you care so much?” Dean asked “You never cared before, why now?  
“He stole from me.” John mumbled.  
“Oh you mean the money I gave you for Dean to give for Sam's education?” Castiel added  
“Don't worry dad about him dad, He wont be your problem anymore just like I'm not!” Dean sneered as he picked up his two kids and headed into the house.  
“you have pups?” John teared up looking at them.

“Dean continue in the house I will be there in a minute” Castiel looked at John who looked pained.  
“Don't come around here again, John” Castiel growled. “We are happy now, He is now part of a loving family who want him. Plus he gave me two wonderful pups” “This is your only warning before I call the police next time”

Castiel opened the door and closed it on John forever.

 

Dimitri started talking small words at breakfast. Dean would look at him in awe of how much of a little clone of his father he was.

Emma was walking in spurts and she was a mini version of Dean but as a girl. Freckles along her nose, Green eyes. 

Everyone who met them would fall in love with them right away, They always smiled at everyone. Shopping was a fun time for Dean who loved when his kids got attention. 

Gabe got lonely without Sam around he would mope instead of work Castiel said and had to send him home on most days. So Dean thought of it as a good idea to get Gabe to help him work the computer he had gotten for his birthday. He eventually wanted to help earn money for himself and Castiel wanted him to work and that would be a great place to start. Gabe loved the idea of being needed and started showing up around lunchtime to show Dean how to work each button and soon Dean would be able to print and fax without help.

///  
A year later

Dean and Castiel were asleep in bed when four feet jumped up and down the bed.

“Wake up Papa, wake up daddy” The twins sang.  
“Too early” Dean grumbled and turned over.

Castiel chuckled and sat up.  
“What can I help my special ones with?”

“Park” Emma said as Dimitri nodded yes.  
“Its a little too early to go right now, but how bout after lunch?”  
Both pouted but agreed and left the room.

Castiel laid back down and snuggled up against Dean and inhaled his scent.  
“Dean?”   
“What? Dean said half asleep  
“Your heats this week?” Cas asked looking up at him

Deans eyes shot open. They meant to go get some birth control pills and suppressants just until the twins were 5yrs. But everything was so chaotic lately.

“Looks like we are gonna have another kid Cas,” Dean groaned

As if right on schedule Deans heat kicked in just a half hour after he dropped the kids off at Gabes and Chucks.

Another 6 days of intense heat sex and 2 weeks of waiting.... pregnant... again.

 

Rose and Jimmy Novak entered the world at midnight in June.

Dean told the nurses that before he left he wanted to be put on birth control, The inserted and IUD that would last up to 5 years.

Now with 4 kids ages 3 and newborn. They went home, Gabe was the first to make a quip  
“Damn Cassie can't keep little Cas in your pants can you. Its been two years and made four kids”

Dean didn't find that funny told Cas to hold the kids and punched Gabe in the nose. “I warned you last month on the stupid Gabe” He picked up his newborns taking them into the nursery.

“Fuck, Ouch my nose” Gabe cried out as he clenched his bloody nose with a napkin Castiel got him.  
“I do remember him telling you that” Castiel rolled his eyes “Dean is tired from just giving birth and you had to make a joke.

///  
Three years

Sam comes home exhausted after an 8 hour flight delay and unlocks the door to Castiels house. He steps on a toy that makes a loud squeak and knocks into the table.

“Whose down there” Castiel yells  
“Sam” He yells in a whisper back up.  
“Sam?” Castiel comes down “Sam oh its great to see you finally again. You have gotten taller.”  
“Great Cas, the babies are up. So are the twins!” Dean yells at him from upstairs angerly.  
“Come on” Castiel whispers “Come see your brother and nieces and nephews.

Cas... Rose needs changing and I am going to change Jimmy.” Dean throws a bag of diapers over his shoulder only turning around when he hears it hit the floor.  
“Cas..what the? Sam! When did you.. home.” He squeaks.  
“Just now, and I see you have two more kids then when I left.” Sam looks at the twins. 

Rose has light blonde hair with freckles across her face. Bluish green eyes.  
Jimmy Light black hair with light green almost Blue eyes.

After everyone is changed and fed and the twins in the other room are taken care of. Sam asks how Gabe has been doing,   
“He has been teaching me about the business to keep his mind off of you, Castiel said I should be able to work there soon. We would need to hire a move in Nanny to help out but other than that we have been great.”

Gabe came over the first thing once Sam told him he was home. And they made good on the promise that they kept. 

By the end of the week Sam and Gabe were mated to each other Dean was happy for his little brother as was Castiel for his.

Next they needed to interview live in Nannies,  
Dean wanted a live in one, So that they would not have to worry about messes the kids made around the house when they got home or if they wanted alone time and needed someone to watch them. 

“Three people to interview Dean. Since the kids are a big part of it we are going to have to let them be in here with them.” 

Dean nodded and wanted the kids to not be afraid of the person. They also decided on a Beta nanny so that no one would have to worry about a heat/rut.

The first Nanny was a young beta female/ 22 years old named Missy.

She liked Rose. Told her that she was a very well behaved proper Omega girl  
(Dean counted that as a strike against her, telling them what Rose designation by the way she acted.)

Jimmy was fussy about being held by a stranger and threw up on her. She just shrugged a little aggravated and passed him to Dean.

Dimitri didn't want to go near her, saying she smelt funny. When he was asked he said like spices.  
“What do you mean Son?” Castiel asked picking him up   
“ I don't really know, Like when Grandpa cooks spicy wings but all the time. It hurts my nose”

Emma didn't want her around her brothers for the way she acted with Jimmy. 

“Missy?” Castiel asked “Do you perchance have a mate at home.”   
“No, But my brother does. I take care of him too and his Alpha has a mate that buffalo wings” she laughed at the analogy.  
“Thanks for telling us.” Dean says and Missy leaves.

Next Nanny was a Beta male/ 36 named Benny

Benny looked like a bear to Dean, He also told them he lost his mate a few years ago in childbirth and wanted to do something with children to honor her.

Emma came up to him right away and giggled when he made a funny face. She likes him

Jimmy stared at his hat and Benny took it off and put it on him which it then proceeded to cover his face, the whole room laughed.

Dimitri looked up at him and shared a cookie with him While Benny held him in his arms and he fell asleep.

Rose sat down next to him and started coloring her drawing book while the other adults talked about what he expected in pay and vacation wise. Benny was easy going and only wanted to spend time helping families, He had no family in Kansas.

The pups seemed at ease with him and loved him but they had to think it over first,

Hael came through the door and sat down where Benny was.

“What? Where's Michael Hael.” Dean called his kids away from her and to go upstairs.  
“He's in the car, He wants me to be the Nanny for you. ”She looked down.  
“NO way!” Dean stood up and went outside “No fucking way are you sending your omega mate to spy on our family” Dean shouted at Michael.  
He slammed the door telling Hael to leave and she did.

“Dean.. You didn't have to shout at her, He made her do it” Cas frowned.  
“He sent her to spy on my pups” Dean huffed.  
“Probably an order from Naomi” Cas held him.

Lets go to bed, we will pick up where we left off tomorrow.  
“I like Benny, All four pups seemed comfortable with him”  
“We will see” Cas soothed as they went upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe sees Sam wanting something  
> Sam talks about his firm  
> John gets what's coming to him  
> A new love may be blossoming

Benny was excited when he got the call from Dean telling him he got the job, He would be moving into the house by the end of next week.

Dean laid on his stomach and playing with his pups on the livingroom floor stacking some ABC blocks and Sam was watching him in awe when Gabe strolled downstairs from his and Sam's now shared room (He gave his apartment to Chuck) and stopped when he noticed the alpha looking at something with longing.

Gabe looked towards Sams line of sight and frowned. 'Sam was looking at Dean's four pups like that '  
his heartbeat faster ' Sam wants pups ' Gabe ran into the kitchen before he was seen by both men.

“Gabe what's wrong?” Castiel caught him mid run.  
“Nothing!” Gabe snorted out too fast.  
“Nothing huh?” Castiel looked at him with a raised eyebrow

The alpha stared at the omega for what seemed for hours till he finally cracked under Castiels intense stare.  
“Fine, Cassie!” Gabe huffed out “ Sam wants pups” he whispered  
“He said that?” Castiel looked surprised “ Thats great!”  
“No, he didn't say it. He is looking at your pups with the longing of wanting one” Gabe sighed.  
“And you don't want pups?” Castiel looked at his brother confused.  
“I want them, But Sam is only 19. He wants to start a firm for omega rights, how will that look with a pregnant one hanging over you?” Gabe teared up.  
“Talk to him first” Castiel smiled at his brother, I can only offer that bit advice.

///

Benny moved in on a Friday and took the kids to the park for the day to give Dean and Castiel a break for an hour or two.

By the time they came home all four kids were laughing and had chocolate smears on their mouths.  
“Sorry,brother” Benny looked up at Castiel “We got a chocolate bar and split it between us”  
“It a secwet” Dimetri said holding his fingers to his mouth.

Dean just laughed at his son's attempt at the word secret, He has been getting better at learning words but pronouncing them a whole different story.

“Secret, son” Castiel said chuckling. “But Benny next time you get them sweets please tell us before hand, Don't want them to have too much sugar. 

///

Sam wanted to go out and look at rental places to start a small buisness and took Dean and Gabe with him. He wanted their opinion more than anything, He had a vision in his head of how he wanted the place to look and wanted input from his two most important omegas in his life.

They sat down at a Cafe and ordered Coffee while Sam made the pitch about his idea,  
“I want the space Omega friendly, That is the main goal. I want you two to come up with Ideas to decorate a space that says ' I am here to help you '” Sam took a sip of his coffee.  
“I also want a childcare service put in. Most omegas that were allowed to go to school had to carry their pup around with them or miss class. This one Omega I met his name was Kevin told me that his mate would let him attend school only if he took care of the pup as well. He had to leave in the middle of class most days because the pup cried and dropped out because he was expecting another pup and couldn't handle two at the same time.” 

Dean nodded. He wasn't allowed to go to school because of John and Sam taught him at home all he knew. Most places don't offer childcare for a working omega because they are seen as negligent mothers.

“Sam you are opening a law firm, not a daycare.” Gabe said  
“Yes Gabe” Sam said putting his arm around him. But if an omega wants to work and needs help, My firm will help find somone to help them.” He smiled

“What would you do for omegas besides find babysitters Sammy?” Dean suddenly added in.  
“Abuse Cases for starters, There are laws to protect but no one does anything because noone wants to get involved. Dean you were forced into prositution by our own father just because he was an alpha, That is wrong and It could have been stopped if only if someone cared enough to put their foot down.

“Cas did.” Dean frowned  
“Yes,4 years later.” Sam added “And I am greatful that he did. I am just saying that If more people cared about omega rights and inforced them, You wouldn't of had to wait so long. That is why I am going to start my firm. By bringing Dad in for his crime”

“You are going to testify againts dad?” Dean questioned eyes wide  
“You and Castiel too.” Sam said not skipping anything.

Dean felt his chest get tight and his heartbeat ring in his ears before all went black.

///

Dean woke in his bed

“huh?” he mumbled as he sat up.

“Dean!” Cas got up from a chair and walked over towards the bed and sat down.  
“What happened?” Dean looked at Castiel  
“Sam said you passed out from the news of bringing your father down” Cas frowned and felt his forehead.  
“Yeah, I remember now.” Dean lay back down.

///

John was sitting at home when his phone went off.

“Hello?” He said in a questioned voice wondering who would have his number “Sam?”  
“Yes, Its me Dad.” Sam huffed out.  
“I thought you ran off” He huffed out as well.  
“I need to talk to you can I come over?” Sam calmly said.  
Sam drove the way over to his childhood home. He was going to put this man behind bars for what he did to Dean all those years.

He called the police department and told him who he was. He had made a name for himself back in Standford with Small cases in Omega welfare. They were to hold John and set a court date where the omega in question(Dean) would testify againts him.

“Hello son” John moved to hug Sam.  
“Hello John.” Sam said coldly.  
“Well come in then” He was ushered inside

They sat down on the couch. John offered Sam a beer but declined it.

“Whats on your mind” John smiled “Got a mate yet?  
“Yes I do, His name is Gabriel.” Sam looked around before he looked back at John.  
“Well, when do I meet him. Can't wait till I get some grandpups.” John laughed.

Sam's fists clenched at his fathers words, as if he would ever get to go near Gabe or their pups when the had them.

“Sam, what are you so distant for?” John raised an eyebrow.  
“Do you know, about Dean.” Sam asked tears in his eyes now.  
“What about him, I told you that he was gone Sam.” John sighed frowning.  
“No, I mean... did you know he was still in the city.” Sam got up and paced the house. “I wanted my brother. Just knowing he was alive and able to see him was good enough for me, But you took that away from me told me he was probably far gone or Dead. He saw me in the mall with two of my friends, He was afraid you were going to hurt me now that he saw me.” Sam fumed “Told me how much you sold him for and what that money was supposed to go to.”

“You took it” John scowled at him  
“Yeah, I did. Got me the first semester of law school too” Sam huffed out “I got my GED and went at 16 to standford for 3 years. Came back and mated the love of my life and now I have come back to help Dean out.

“Help him do what?” John stood up

“I have the police on standby, they are going to put your ass in jail for the forced prositution of a minor omega. And then they will decide a court date where he will testify againts you and hopefully you go away for a long time.” Sam smirked at him.

“You are Joking right” John wide eyed as he looked out the window at flashing red and blue lights  
“Never, when it comes to my family.” Sam walked out the door when 3 police officers took John into custody.

“You are no alpha. No son of mine!” He yelled from a cop car as it sped off.

Sam said in a whisper. “Dean was more mother and father than you ever were” 

He got into his car, hands shaking as he called to let everyone know that John was arrested.  
Benny was at home with the pups when a knock at the door stopped him from doing the dishes from lunch. Dean started working part time with Castiel so he was home alone,

“Hello?” Benny answered the door to see Chuck  
“Oh, I thought my son or Dean would be home. I wanted to check on my grandpups and see how Dean was doing, I can come back later though. Chuck twiddled this thumbs  
“Nah, Come on in, The pups just finished lunch and are watch t.v” Benny opened the door more.

Chuck wandered in and the pups all got up and grabbed on to each leg two pups to a leg.  
“Grandpa Chuck” The pups laughed  
“Hey pups” He laughed out.

Benny watched Chuck interact with the pups. It was cute the way the man took each one and held them each and gave them kisses that made his heart swell with something that he missed with Andrea before she died.

“You ok?” Chuck put Rose down and looked at Benny.  
“Yeah cher, just Deep in thought” Benny wiped away some stray tears.

 

Dean and Cas came home with the news about John and the whole house was buzzing with talk about what to do and what to say.  
//

They got a call from the court house, John was to be released till the hearing and to stay away from Dean and Sam. Sam made it so that he would not have contact with anyone inside their family novak.(Sam took the name when he left for Stanford. Said he didn't want to be a winchester anymore now that he had Dean and Dean was a Novak) The court date was to be one week from today.

They had a lot of planning to do if they wanted John to go away for along time.


	8. The ruling pt 1

Dean started pacing the bedroom floor as he slowly got ready. Today they were going to court to face his father for what he had done and Dean was a nervous mess. 

It has been 5 years since he has seen the man and he still haunts his dreams and sometimes he will wake up in a cold sweat thinking everything good in his life is a dream.

“Dean stop pacing please” Castiel comes out of the bathroom with a dark blue suit on “ Everything is going to go well today.” He kissed him and let him scent his neck to calm his nerves.

“Ok” he said in a whisper as he inhailed the honey scent that always calmed him down.

They said goodbye to Benny, Gabe and Chuck who were going to watch the kids together and kissed all the pups on the forehead before heading out.

///  
The courtroom was quiet, Dean hated quiet and started tapping his leg as he was sitting down. Sam came in with his briefcase, Dean snickered at how profesional and serious his younger brother looked as he sat down next to Dean.

“Now Dean,” Sam turned to him. “Remember, they probably will throw everything that have at you. Omega status, the fact that Cas had bought you from Dad in the first place. And Cas? You can't get angry at anyone who accuses Dean of anything if they do. This might just be an open and shut case. But this is court and anything can happen.

….  
They saw John enter the court room his demnor when he looked at the three men was on of anger and disapointment towards Sam. He was followed by two policemen to make sure he sat down without accident.

Dean felt like he was a child, being punished for taking a cookie from his parents and scolded for it. All eyes were on him now as the judge sat down.

 

“Judge Luc Morningstar, All rise!” The bailf yelled out as everyone stood.  
“Please sit down.” Luc said. And everyone sat.

“Hmm, The case of John Winchester versus Dean Novak.” He raised his eyebrow at the information

“You two are Alpha father and Omega son. On forced prostitustion charges since the Omega in question presented as such.”   
We are also looking at Abuse charges where The Alpha in question, Beat the Omega in question when he didn't make enough or comply and would Starve him when he felt the need to teach him a lesson.”

Judge Morningstar looked upset for a bit but then looked at Sam “Did I get all of it correct?”  
“He also rented him out during his heats your honor” Sam leaned into the mic.  
“Ok, So that is what we are here to get settled.” The judge rubbed his temples.

Dean looked nervous. Castiel held his hand mouthing its ok.

“Dean Novak come to the stand.” Dean nervously walked the thin line between pews up to the witness stand. The small box made big enough just for one and when he sat down he felt like he was going to be sick, he felt like a caged animal.

“Dean, please explain to the courtroom when you first presented.” The judge said as he looked at Dean.

“Um, Ok. Well it sucked.” Dean tried to laugh “ Sam my brother” he pointed to Sam “ Was the first one to see me in pain and over heated, He knew what I was and was ok with it. We both knew Dad was not going to be understanding and Sam drew me a bath to get my fever down.”

“Where was your father?” Morningstar asked  
“It was 2am at the time, So he was coming home from the bars still” Dean frowned.  
“Was that a normal thing to experence?” He asked  
“Well, I would walk Sammy to school while Dad slept of a hangover most days.” Dean looked at Sam.

Morningstar nodded and wrote down some notes.

“Well, Dad was not happy when he smelt the slick. He looked at me with disapointment and yelled at me for about an hour then left the bedroom” Dean looked down.

“What next Dean?” Morningstar said.

“When I finished my heat and could leave my room dad didn't look at me much. Said I was a disapointment to the Winchester Name as a male. A week later when he was out with some friends and I was collecting the mail I noticed the past due notice on some school bills for Sam. Dad was behind on paying for school, the one thing that could get Sam away from the shit hole we call life, And Dad was not even doing that right.

“I fucking tried you little shit” John growled.  
“Mr. Winchester strike one. Another and you will be taken out” Morningstar yelled.

“I was up for a week trying to figure out how to help Sammy, He had to go to school. He was the smart one the one with Dreams and those were going to take him far. So I did what I knew I could.” Dean teared up.

“I hopped out the window and down an allyway and waited for an hour before some alpha aproched me. I was scared becasuse it was my first time and I was 14, He gave me $400 to knot me. It was painfull and I begged him to stop but he laughed and told me that I needed to learn my place. Besides I was only going to do it once for the latefee.” Dean was full on tears “ He finished and threw the money on the ground next to me as I lay bleeding.”

“I went into Sams room before anything else to give him the money. He asked where I got it but figured it out anyway from the way I was limping. Dad found out a week later from I don't know who about what I did and beat me. Told Sam to give him the money and put it away for safe keeping, That is when it all started. The prostitustion he noticed that if I got that much from one alpha, how much I can get from more.

“How was your day to day life?” Morningstar said a bit pissed

“Sad” Dean looked at his hands  
“I took on the role as omega caretaker in the household and when Sammy was out in school that is when the job started.”

“For hours I would stand on corners in either short shorts or underwear. Alphas would take me eiher to their cars to allies wherever they could. Dad would meet me at our usual waiting spot and take me home only if I had made the quota he agreed on. If I missed the quota and it was way passed sundown he would beat me then I wouldn't get to eat for the day.”

“What about your brother, Did he know what was happening to you?

“Yes, But he was only 10 years old, What can he do? A first everything was in the dark for him I could make up some lie about getting into a fight and Dad beating me was just something we delt with. But as I said earlier Sam is a smart kid, He caught on. When I would skip meals he found out Dad said I couldn't eat. When I could barely walk to the bathroom, He found out that dad was using me for his own gain. We had money in the house and it was weird for Sam not to expect anything else since he never saw dad work a day.”

“It got worse when my heat hit in the middle of 'work'' Dean used quotation marks.  
“An alpha was walking by as John was hitting me for not paying attention and said I smelt like heaven to him. He also told my dad that he was going to rent an omega for the weekend but stopped when he smelt me. John was intriged by the alphas words and asked how one rents an omega, They talked for a bit while I waited in the car. I was brought out again when the alpha took my arm and told me that I was coming home with him for the week. I didn't want to get pregant I was scared and he saw that and laughed. John talked to me and said that he was to use a plan B pill and No mate marking.”

“So you spent the week with the strange alpha?” Morningstar asked writing down Dean's words

“Yes” Dean sighed “The man gave no name or anything. Just took me to his house and had his way with me. Broke my arm and nose while with him. Sam found me outside the house where the alpha dropped me off unconcous when he came home from school.”

“That is how I spent the next four years. Being used and rented out by my father.” Dean looked out at Cas who had tears in his eyes and were red and puffy.

“Castiel, my alpha now walked up one day while my dad was with me. John was yelling at me because I was exhausted from just taking 5 alphas at once and wanted a break. John slapped me for even asking that when I didn't meet the quota. He came over and asked my father about me. Telling him how much it would be knot me. I saw how angry he was at that but he reeled it in. He offered my father $20 grand to buy me from him. The rest is history after that” Dean smiled at Castiel at the thought of that day.

“He bought you?” The judge said.

“Yes, He said he did it to save me. And he did, He didn't touch me or mate me. He gave me my own room and cooked my meals to get my weight back to normal. I love him”

“You mated him though” Morningstar said  
“Eventually yes, I wanted him badly after my weight and health was better. I found myself attracted to him. We have four beautiful pups together and am glad I met him.”  
Some of the Jury teared up and sniffles were heard behind Sam and Castiel.

“Ok Dean,” Morningstar said “You may sit back down.

“We are going to take a 10 minute break and continue with Castiels statement.” Morningstar banged his gavel.

///

“Cas, Sam” Dean cried as he hugged both men as he saw them.  
“You did good My Dean” Cas held him close and Dean nuzzled his neck for comfort.  
“Cas, They are going to ask you all sorts of questions about your childhood, Upbringing and what made you want Dean in the first place.” Sam frowned. “Be prepared just incase they accuse you taking advantage of a hurt omega”

Morningstar courtroom ready to proceed.  
///  
“Castiel Novak?” Morningstar asked.  
“Yes your honor.” Castiel nodded.

“You are the mate of Dean Winchester/Novak?”  
“Yes and we have four beautiful bright pups.” Castiel smiled at Dean

“What were you doing that day when you saw Dean?” Morningstar said writing down notes.

“Well I had just came home from work, I work at Graphic and Computer Designs. I had a stressing day my brother Gabriel had played several pranks in my office and I had to get some fresh air. I love the park and reading is my favorite passtime, I was just finding a spot on a bench where the sun and shade hit at the right spot when I heard shouting from a loud man, Then a younger man crying saying 'Sorry Sorry'”. Castiel tensed he remembers that day clear as a bell. “I was drawn to it for some reason, why was someone apologizing for being yelled at, so when I saw what was at the corner I was horrified. An older Alpha male was yelling at a skinny male omega. What made me walk over was that man hit him in the face.” Castiel got upset then cooled down “He was shouting about not taking a break because of the quota not being filled, I knew right away that this boy was a prostitute but he was soo skinny his ribs were showing and his pants were tattered and ripped.” Castiels heart hurt

“John was rude to me at first, Told me what was I looking at then changed his demnor and said if I wanted to 'knot his boy its $200'.”  
“His son, That was his son was all I could think. Then I felt something for this boy, I needed to get him away from this man. I smelt mate on him but faintly and didn't want to scare him by telling him right away till I was certin it was true. I paid $20 grand for Dean, It was a large number but worth every penny.”

“Dean mentioned you mated” 

“Yes, When he was ready too and healthy enough to except a bite.” Castiel smiled  
“How long did you wait?”  
“Well Dean wanted it right away, said it felt right but I waited 2 months” Castiel smirked at Dean who blushed.  
“Tell me about your childhood Castiel” Morningstar said noting the mating.

“How far do you want me to go sir?” Castiel looked up.

“How many siblings, How were you raised? That sort.”

“I grew up right here in Kansas, I have one brother and a half one.” Cas sighed.  
“Why did you sigh”

“My brothers and I share a rocky relationship. I get along real well with my real brother Gabriel  
he is an Omega, But I do not get along well with my half brother Micheal he is Alpha.”  
“Why is that”

“My mother raised us to believe that alpha was the surpior race and the Omega like my father and brother Gabriel were to serve the alpha when needed. I do not share that belief and she has tried many ways to tell me I am wrong. Before I was even born she cheated on my father with an alpha who got her knocked up and he didn't want it, she forced dad to raise the kid and Micheal still treats him like crap.” Castiel huffed.

“I believe we are all equal and our status does not define who we are, I like to garden, watch romance movies with Dean and Gabe. Dance if I feel like it and cook and bake. Dean loves it and he is more Alpha than I am I must say. Likes getting Dirty, takes charge and rough house.” A wide smile apears on everyones faces even morningstars.

“Dean's personality has came out and is not shy around anyone, When he first came home with me he was afraid to talk or look at me. I had to make sure he ate because he kept saying sorry for his stomach rumbling all the time. By the second week I wondered why Dean would watch me cook, He told me that his dad like to put things in his meals to make him more complient with taking more alphas and it made him feel sick after awhile. He thought I was going to do that to him. By the third week he was laughing with my brother and I found it hard not to laugh with them.”

“Thank you Castiel you may sit back down.”  
Dean laid his head on Castiel's shoulders and sighed.

 

It was time to go home, It was late and tomorrow they would be hearing from Sam and then John.  
Morningstar wants them to bring in the whole family so he can see Dean interact with them.

Dean fell asleep in the car, Tomorrow was a big day as well.


	9. The ruling conclusion

It was the same as before but this time the whole family was there. Benny would be watching the kids in the pew behind Sam and Jimmy would not stop playing with his hair. Chuck had his hand intertwined with Bennys (They decided to date, But slow into it) Gabe sat next to Sam and Dean next to Cas.

All their eyes went to John as he walked in still holding a glare “You still want to put your own father in prison?” John shook his head.

“All rise for Judge Morningstar” the Balif said.  
“Sit please.” Morningstar said.

“I see we have the whole family today, Can I see who we have” Morningstar got off the podeum and onto the floor. With a nod Dean and Castiel took the pups hands and led them to the Judge.  
“Aww they are adorable” He coo'd “How old”

Dean smiled “Emma and Dimitri are 5years and Rose and Jimmy just turned 2years.” Castiel beemed at his mate.

Dimitri shook Luc's hand “That's a firm grip little man” and Dimitri Giggled.

“Ok, back to why we are here.” Morningstar went back to work mode. 

Dean ushering the pups back to Benny. He glanced a peek at his dad, he looked sad but Dean just shook it off.Castiel noticed the distress from his mate asked whats wrong “Dad looks sort of sad when we brought out the pups, Do you think he feels guilty?”

Castiel didn't know how to answer that without emotion getting in the way. He could feel bad about the way he treated Dean and missing out on his grandpups or he could be upset about going to prison.

“Sam Winchester/Novak to the stand.” Morningstar shouted out.

“Start from when you found out about Dean being an Omega.”

“It was in the middle of the night, I had to go to the bathroom and smelt something funny. I wandered around the house a bit when I noticed it was coming from Deans room. I opened the door to him crying and cluching his mouth. I was surprised when I sniffed him and the scent was him, Dean was an omega and the thought that came to my mind was that I need to help him. He had a fever and I rushed him to the bathroom and filled it with cold water, When he laid in it I got a cloth and helped him clean himself up. The second thought was Dad was going to be pissed, He thought Dean was presenting as Alpha and always boasting to his buddies about alpha things he and his boy were going to do.” Sam looked pained

“When dad found out he beat Dean right in front of me, thought that if he did that it would scare the alpha out. Dean stayed in his room during his first heat, If he made a noise and dad heard it another beating would insue and be called a..” Sam didn't want to curse infront of the pups “Well he would be called all sorts of bad names.”

“You don't want to say because of the pups in the room?” Morningstar asked “thats understanding”

“Dean found some bills for my school past due, Schools are not cheap as Dean knew and told me that I was going to make something out of myself. When I told him my Dream of being a lawyer he was happy and told me he would do anything to make that happen. Didn't know that he meant litteraly”

“Dad found out a week later of what he did to earn money for the past due bill and we had extra that we hid under my mattress just for emergancy, He made me give it up and put it in a lock box over the fridge. Dean was then made to prostitute himself againts his will for our father when he found out how much Dean could make. Didn't care if the Alphas hurt him or how many came in or on him, He would hose him off and send him back out there.  
One time we were going to a fast food resturant but Dad said Dean was not allowed to come with us as he was being punished for not making enough. I tried to sneak food to him but dad caught me and threw it in the dirt outside and beat Dean again for thinking about it.” Sam choked out in tears.

“If the alpha who had Dean for a week of his heat broke a bone he would have to pay a damage fee of $500. I would often see Dean passed out from pain near our door with $500 worth in an envelope.”

“I am glad Castiel took Dean. Dean probably would of died if he didn't. I hated it everyday that I didn't know where he was but it was better than there.” Sam sobbed.

“You may go Sam” Morningstar whispered out.

 

“We are going to discuss the virdict. I wanted to talk to everyone but I think I have enough information that Is needed. Please adjurn to the waiting area till you are called back in” Morningstar said with tears.

////

They all found a small play area for the kids to play in. The family watched Benny and Chuck play with the kids, Dean was shaking as was Sam. They held each other close as Sam let a sob out he hated that he was so powerless and hate to retell the awefullness.

“Daddy” Jimmy laughed as he ran up to Castiel and jumped on his lap. “Why papa crying?” Jimmy wiped a tear from Dean's cheek.

“Nothing baby boy” Dean picked him up and tickled him.

//Winchester/Novak please come to the double doors//

“lets finish this” Sam said with determation.

 

They all sat down in an office this time, two police men on each side to make sure No fights to breakout. John just looked at the pups then back at Dean.

“Stop looking at my mate and pups” Castiel growled.  
“That is my son and grandpups” John growled back  
“They will never know you!” Dean barked out  
The alphas both shut up and looked at Dean  
“They will never know you Dad, Whatever happens today they are Novaks and never will be Winchester. I will tell them of mom but never mentioning the last name, If they ask I will say Cambell.” Dean said looking straight at him.

Morningstar walks in with a folder in his hand and looks at the whole family.

“Well after hearing all the statements from Dean and Sam winchester I..”  
“Novak” Dean interupted  
“Huh,”  
“We changed our last names years ago, Even Sam did when he found out I was alive”  
“Novak then. I have ruled in your favor. John winchester you are to be sentenced to life in prison for child abuse, Child neglect and child prostitustion to one Dean winchester And any money you made while Abusing him shall go to him including that $20 grand.

“I don't have that cash just laying around!” John growled out in horror.

“Well maybe if the novaks are kind, they can work with you. Dismissed!” Morningstar smirked.

“What Am I going to do?” John sunk to the floor  
“Sell the house for one” Sam scoffed at the man. “That should bring some money in, You kept that in better condition than you did us”  
“Wha?  
“You aren't going to need it.” Gabe chuckled as John growled at him.

///

They didn't need money from John they just wanted him to scramble for once. He sold the house and got $10 grand for it and Dean told Cas that it was ok and enough.

They dropped the charge of the money and John cried. He went to prison a week after

 

Dean was at home relaxing finally something he wanted to do since the trial began, He took a bubble bath when Gabe rushed into the bathroom scaring him.

“fuck” Dean screamed out.  
“Dean, I am pregnant!” Gabe freaked out.  
“And you scared me for that, Go tell your mate” Dean relaxed into the bubbles.

“Gabe?” Dean was annoyed “I know you are just sitting on my bed.  
“Gabe?” Dean called out again.  
“I need help telling him, Dean.” Gabe twittled his thumbs.

Dean got out of the bath and got dressed his brother was still at work,  
“Lets go get some balloons and let him figure it out in a fun way! Dean quirked a smile  
“this is why I like you. Gabe smiled


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think of writing one or two more chapters.
> 
> And also, Would you like me to write a small story about the children?

Sam was at his new firm. since he came back to Kansas and word spread about him being in Omega welfare had Omegas coming from all over the state needing help. 

Kevin had moved all the way from California with his two kids to help him out when his mate died last year and worked the help hotline.

 

Dean hadn't been in his brothers office with everything going on and since Gabe now needed help this was a good chance to see the place.

Upon entering the waiting area it was painted in calming blues and purples, 6 chairs in rows of 3 with a table of fresh fruits and water in the corner.

They had a room that had double doors with the words Childcare center in Pink.

On the wall the laws that protect omegas were painted in bold letters. Some Dean didn't even know, like an “omega has the right to call the police on an alpha if he/she life feels threatened.”   
Usually they don't care and tell them that they are overeacting. Dean called once and was told that same thing.

They came to the front Desk and Kevin asked them if he could help them (they had not met him before)  
“Yes, My brother is Sam Novak. And we need to talk to him” Dean said  
“Oh, You just won the case with your father.” Kevin gleefully said. “Sam talks about that all the time as a big win for omegas”  
“And who are you?” Gabe frowned. Jelous that an unmated omega was talking about His Sam.  
“Kevin Tran, I am sorry. We went to the same school for a bit, I had to drop out because of my alpha saying that I needed to take care of the pups.” He frowned “Couldn't do both with two”  
“I remember Sam mentioning you before” Dean smiled “Gabe, Kevin is one of the reasons he wanted start a childcare service here”   
“Where is Sam, is he busy” Dean asked. “And we should have a playdate for the pups.

Dean wrote his number on a piece of paper and gave it to Kevin, “Call me and we will arrange it.”

Kevin shown the two omegas where Sam's office was and then went back to work.

“Hey you two?” Sam said getting up from his chair “What brings you guys down here?”  
“Gabe has something to tell you” Dean pushes him.

Gabe looks up at Sam, “Ok, here goes. Sam remember my last heat and we didn't really think about birth control or protection?” He shouted out in a one sentence without a breath.

“Gabe are you pregnant?” Sam smiled and then jumped up in the air like a small kid when Gabe nodded yes. “Fuck, Yes. I am going to be a father!”

///

September was around the corner which meant that Dimitri and Emma would be starting kindergarden soon. Dean and Kevin took the kids school shopping on his day off(Kevin's eldest boy was starting too), It felt nice to have the kids to himself for once without help.

They picked out backpacks first. Dean knew the twins were opposites in personalites of what was girl and what was boy. Emma picked out a black and dark blue backpack, Dimitri picked a yellow and pink one with glitter. Outfits were the same way too, Emma going for darker colors while Dimitri going for lighter.

“I think Emma is going to turn alpha” Dean said as he picked at his sandwich “That or be goth” he laughed.  
“Really?” Kevin looked at him questioningly  
“Its her personality really, She seems more aggressive than the other 3.” Dean looks at their kids playing on the swings.  
“What about Dimitri?” Kevin asked sipping some water  
“Not sure”

They pack up to go home.  
///

“I think we need to search for a bigger place Gabe” Sam said at dinner “With the pup coming there is not enough room here for us.”  
“Yeah, I just don't want to move far away from my family.” Gabe said frowning.

Later that week Sam searched online for houses in the area and found out that the house where he and Dean grew up in was still for sale. He called Gabe right away to see if it was ok.

Gabe said as long it was fine with Dean for Sam to go back there and for his neice or nephew to live there then fine.

Dean was fine with it, it was just a house after all. Sam bought the three bedroom house, it would have to be remodeled but other than that it still was a good house to raise a pup or two. It would take three months for the house to be completed.  
///  
The kids were going to start school in two weeks so Kevin called Dean and a playdate at the house was arranged along with a BBQ.

Kevin introduced his sons Thomas and Allen to to the other family members and left them to play with the other kids. Thomas was outgoing and played well with the other kids, Allen not sure of how or what to do stayed on the sidelines and just watched everyone else. Till Rose came up to him and asked what he was doing,

“Watching I guess?” Allen said shyly.  
“That's no fun, Come play with me” She offered him her hand.  
“No thanks, I don't want to get dirty or hurt by the ball they are kicking” Allen said scared  
Rose pouted. “Well, I guess I will have to just sit with you then. No one deserves to be lonely”  
She sat down next to him and watched the other kids with him.

Lunch was served and Rose got up and took a plate to Allen and smiled when he smiled back at her.  
“Thank you Rose”  
Dean saw his daughter with Allen and smiled as he watched them interact with each other.  
Three months later and the house was finally ready to move into much to Gabes delight to finally have space without yelling pups or adults for a bit.

Gabes pregnancy was in the third month and they found out they were going to have a daughter. Sam cried his eyes out at the thought of painting the nursery pink while Gabe said 'No way everything is going to be pink' Gabe was just happy that they were going to have one and a girl, Too many boys right now were his exact words.

Dean took time off to be with Gabe since he did the same for him when he first got pregnant and Sam didn't want Gabe to work past four months. Dean opened the door to his old home and he pushed past the bad memories and walked in.

“Gabe, Its Dean, Your favorite brother in law” Dean sang out.  
“In the kitchen” Gabe sang out back  
“Eating again, Sam just told me you had two helpings of breakfast.”  
“I am pregnant!” Gabe glared at him.  
“Uh yeah, I know.” he pointed at the small bump. “I couldn't eat for weeks, don't understand how you can?”

Gabe just shrugged and ate more eggs.

///

Castiel went to pick up the twins and Kevins son from school since he was at work and asked nicely. They all had smiles on their faces which indicated a good day and drove home.

Gabe was six months when they had the baby shower. Gabe was cranky and hated that he was fat basically making remarks on it everytime someone brought up the word Baby. 

He opened presents for the baby including a lot of pink onsies from Dean which Gabe snapped at him for getting so much Pink. Cas got him some Yellow ones and Charlie some ones with Game referances

Baby crib accessaries, monitors, toys. Gabe cried at all the gifts and thanked everyone. He needed to rest he was tired from the day.

///

A call early in the morning wakes the house before 8am, Dean groans as four feet race in the bedroom with the ringing phone.

“Hello?” Castiel answers in a sleep riddled voice.  
“Castiel, Its your mother.” Noami says on the other end.  
“Yes, I can hear that. What do you want?” Castiel grits out “You woke up the whole house”  
“I need your help,Son” She sighs.  
“With what could you possibly need me for all these years?” he said coldly.  
“Now, Don't use that tone, I have run into some trouble with a scam company and am completely bankrupt” She said calmly.  
“And what? He raised his hand in the air “you want me to what exactly?”  
“I need a place to go till I get back on my feet.” Noami said with aggressiveness.  
“Why are you talking to me, why not Micheal.?” Castiel questioned “You two seem to be close friends”  
“He wont help me out, says it wont look good on him.” She sighed annoyed now.  
“So I am your last option.” He blatently said. “Micheal wont help, so why not go to the son who you always thought of a fuck up.”  
“I have never-” She sounded offended.  
“Naomi, the last time we talked, you told me I needed to train my omega. You made Gabe and Chuck cry for not offering their seat to you. I will not help you since you never learn anything when someone trys to.” He scoffed into the phone as he clicked end.  
///

Gabe gave birth to a little girl they named Hannah Novak and the whole family came around to welcome the newest bundle into the family.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end.
> 
> There is some sadness

Two years had passed and the kids were starting a new school year.

Dean found out that without the kids around during the day he had more time to kill. He decided not to go back to work at Cas's company, He wanted to do something himself.

He decided to talk to Cas about it, 

“Cas, I am bored at home. I want to do something meaningful” Dean said as he helped Benny and Chuck cook dinner.( Chuck would come over often now he and Benny started talking about mating.)

“Like what?” Cas raised his eyebrow at Dean. “Like charity work.”  
“Maybe?” Dean shrugged.   
“What about your brother,” Benny chimmed in, “He works helping omegas and you could help out in grief counciling, Chuck here has told me Sam has been looking for a friendly face to help the abused ones.”  
“Really, how come I haven't heard” Dean frowned “he's my brother”  
“Maybe he thought you were going to go work with Castiel?” Chuck shrugged.

///

Sam was in his office when Dean walked in. “Hey Dean, Whats up.” He smiled.  
“Heard from Benny and Chuck that you were looking to hire someone for grief counciling” Dean looked at his brother.  
“Yeah, not many people want to deal with crying.” Sam frowned.  
“I'll Do it!” Dean smiled. “I need something to do, and I don't want to work on a computer all day.”   
“Really, you would want to listen to people talk about their problems?” Sam quipped.  
“Do I have the job?” Dean frowned at his brother.  
“Yeah” Sam nodded “Saves me the trouble of weeding out assholes that just make fun of omegas in trouble.”  
///  
Dean felt like his life was on track again, He went to work at the firm with Sam. He had an office with his name on it and everyday he had three different group sessions and some private one on ones.

November rolled around and on the 21st the twins Emma and Dimitri turned 8yrs. They had a pizza party and invited their friends for a slumber party.

Dean looks out at his twins having fun when he starts to feel weird, and hot.

Cas comes behind him and see's Dean mentally thinking about something hard because he is squinting his eyes like he is trying to remember.

“Oh shit” Dean says out loud and slaps his head   
“What is it Dean” Cas looks at him worried and Dean yelps because he didn't know Cas was behind him.  
“My heat, I got a call from Meg a few days ago about my IUD saying it was about to wear off. I was so occupied by meetings and then the party I must of forgotten to book the appointment!” Dean frowned.  
“Well, I was wondering why your scent was stronger for some reason. Ok then, we can get Benny to take the kids to Dads for the week. How many days till it hits?” Castiel said calmly  
“You are way to calm about having another pup.” Dean deadpanned.  
“With you I would have as many as you want.” Cas chuckled.  
Dean sighed. “about 4 days, give or take 1”

///

Dean's heat came four days later and Castiel had to get the pups and Benny out of the house.Dean hated that he had to get rid of the pups for a week but he didn't want them to be scarred for life either.

It was a normal heat lasting 6 days and Dean returned to work after it was over.

He was listening to an omega mother talk to him with her newly presented alpha daughter. This was one of the times he hated one on ones, The mother saying that the daughter just doesn't respect her because of her status as an omega and its not her fault that her alpha left them. 

Dean could see the pain in the daughters eyes. She was confused as well, He thought of Sam when he presented as alpha. His father did nothing to help him but throw him a toy to fuck his rut out in. No kind words. And he was scared as hell, Dean had to barracade his door that week because Sam sniffed at his door many times and tried to break it down to get to him.

“Have you talked to your daughter about how she feels? Dean asked looking at the woman who had tears in her eyes.  
“Yes, We talked.” The woman frowned at him. “What kind of help is that”  
“Let me rephrase that.” Dean spoke softly then looked at the daughter  
“Sweety, Has anyone explained what being an alpha means?”   
“What?” The woman yelled but Dean held up a finger.  
“No, no one in my family is one.. except my alpha father that I know of” She stared down “I just woke up hating everything and I don't understand it, I don't hate Omegas mom. I just don't think you understand what I am personally am stuggling with.”  
“We need to get her to talk to a female alpha” Dean talked to the mother who was stunned.

Dean felt sick as he got up and soon as he reached for the door knob he reached for the trashcan and threw up his lunch.

“are you alright” the woman asked ushering her daughter out of the room.  
“Yeah, just found out I am expecting thats all.” He smiled weakly at her.  
“Congrats. Oh and sorry for the way I was, I thought she hated me.” The woman helped him up.  
///

 

Dean had a smoothe 6 months of pregnancy till the cravings hit and the twins Rose and Jimmy had their birthday party in May. Dean ate 3 pieces of cake and Gabe laughed at him which made the other kids laugh as well. 

Dean was at his ultrasound with Cas when they found they were having a little girl. They wanted this one to be a surpise and could of found out at four months but the suspence got to him and he had to know what to take down from the attic.

It was late at night and Dean had finally went to bed after peeing for the hundeth time when the phone rang and woke him up.  
“Hello?” He grumpily said into the phone.  
“Hello, Mr. Novak Dean” The man said on the line said  
“Yes,Why are you calling so late” he said annoyed.  
“Sorry, this is the saint agnes hospital. Your father John said I could reach you at this number,”  
“My father is in prison”  
“He has been here for a few months under our care for liver cancer sir” the man said. “He wants to see you before he passes.”

Dean goes silent as he clicks the phone off.

“Dean?” Cas puts his hand on his back,  
“He's dying Cas.” Dean frowned  
“Who” Cas sat up.  
“Dad, He had been admitted to the hospital with liver cancer” He looked at Cas. “I need to see him, I need to answer the questions I have been asking myself for years”

“I will call Sam” Castiel said dialing the phone “Get a few hours of sleep at least”

Dean fell asleep but not without some nightmares about his father.

Sam brought Gabe with him as support and Hannah would be left with Benny and Chuck at the house with the four other pups. They went in one vehicle and headed to the hospiatal.

They were directed to the Cancer ward and another nurse directed them to which room John was staying in. Each step Dean took was like a step back into his childhood, back into prositution where he hated himself everyday. When they reached the room Dean read the name: John Winchester, Sam held his hand as he walked into the dimly lit room with one bed.

“Hey boys” a frail voice said.

All Dean could do is stare at the man. He didn't look like the John Winchester that he last saw years ago. He was pale and sickly looking, tubes and machines beeping around him.

“I know, I look like shit” He coughed “i deserve it too.”  
“How did this happen” Sam spoke up.  
“Last year a routine physical turned into something and they did a blood test.” He sighed “Stage four liver Cancer from drinking too much”

“Why?” Dean seethed.  
“huh?”John looked at Dean confused  
“Why did you hate me so much, What did I do that made you hurt me”  
“I...I don't have a good answer for that son.” John frowned.  
“Don't call me that, I stopped being your son when you whored me out. What was the answer if not a good one then,”  
“You reminded me of your mother. Everyday staring at me, with those eyes of hers. It drove me crazy that she wasn't here and you were” John teared up  
“Thats why! Dean balled up his fists “She gave her life for me John, I miss her everyday too. I look at my daughters and see her sometimes in them. She went back in the house because I was still in there!”  
“And when I turned Omega?” Dean asked  
“It broke me, Knowing you would never have the life you wanted.Can't go to school or work, and when I heard what you did to help Sam. I treated you like a comon whore and it got us by so much I forgot you were a kid.”

Castiel turned to Dean “Your mother died for you? Why didn't you tell me that, you told me she died in a fire but never saving you.” Castiel cupped Dean's face.  
“I was always ashamed, I was told I killed my mother and if I wasn't stupid and gotten out like I was told she would have been alive” Dean sobbed into his chest.

“John why did you want us here?” Castiel said as he held Dean.  
“I want to say I am sorry. To my sons, But especially to Dean.” John breathed “I need to make amends before I die.  
“I want to spend time with you two and my grandpups, tell me everything going on in your lives so I can die happy knowing you two are finally happy.

Dean and Sam looked at their mates. “Ok, But no telling them of the past. Just tell them you are their grandpa that was away” Gabe said. “I don't think they need to know the details of how Dean came into the family just yet”

They laughed. The boys had told their father about the years spent with their mates and Sam opening up a law firm helping omegas in need. A nurse came in telling them visiting hours were over and they had to head out.

“We will bring them tomorrow” Sam said to John  
“I will be laying here” John tried to smile.

///

The pups were led into the room where John was waiting, They were confused at first at why a hospital and why they couldn't go to the park to see grandpa John. Dean told him that he was very sick and needed to be here. 

John looked there way as the pups came in “Wow, they are beautiful” he said smiling as the pups introduced themselves.

“who belongs to whom” He asked the pups

Hannah looked at her papa and Gabe said that this one was his and Sams.  
Looking at her you could tell too, she was a clone of him with Gabes brown eyes.

“And then one little girl in the oven” Gabe pointed to Dean's stomach which Dean smacked his hand away.

John learned of everything about those pups he could till the very end. He held on for 3 months before Dean got the phonecall late in the afternoon that his dad passed away in his sleep.

The funeral was held on a Saturday with the family standing around saying their respects. Some friends of Johns even showed up not even knowing that he had an Omega son came to show respect.

When everyone was clearing out and walking back to their cars Dean looked back over at his dads tombstone with a whisper “I forgive you dad” and he walked back to the car with Cas.  
///

Dean woke up in the middle of the night thinking he had to pee but as soon as he got up his water broke and a contraction hit him fast.

He woke up Cas and they sped to the hospital,

Mary Jo Novak was born the night of a sad event but it was a beginning of a bright one.


End file.
